Sad Brown Eyes
by Borabear
Summary: Life's not fair and it never has been. Just as the family think the drama is over; more begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stef's POV  
It's a cool summers night and as always I'm out on patrol with Mike which so far has been pretty uneventful and tedious. Sleep with weighing me down I am struggling to keep my eyes open. My head feels unbelievably heavy and as it begins to nod forward I see something which snaps me right back into reality: two little girls walking the dark streets alone. The two young girls seem to be wandering the streets; they both have long brown hair and are similar heights but they each have distinctive looks; the slightly taller one with the paler skin, hazel eyes and orange freckles seems to be leading the shorter, slightly chubbier girl with darker hair eyes and an olive skin tone but neither seem to be sure where they are going. I always tend to be drawn to children in need, perhaps it's a mother thing but I know these girls are in trouble.

Mike and I exchange a glance. I nod; in response he pulls the car over towards the girls and I roll down the window. Closer up I can see that these girls are not being taken care of properly; they both were in short sleeved shirts and cycling shorts that were covered in stains. The two girls had their hair pulled into messy, tangled ponytails and their dangerously skinny limbs were covered in cuts and bruises of varying ages. They also look in dire need of a bath. It breaks my heart to see two vulnerable children in the position most of my children had been in not too long ago, it always does; I see cases like this all the time.

"Hi, are you okay?" I ask them gently to which they both gingerly nod, "It's dangerous for you to be out at this time young ladies, how about we take you to the station and call your parents?"

The girls both look at each other sadly with tears filling up their sad brown eyes; before the taller answers politely yet firmly"We're fine thanks."

I notice a slight accent, Scottish maybe? My mind begins creating far fetched tales of tragedy which got them to this point, I am so immersed in my own thoughts that I forget where I am.

"It wasn't really a question," Mike says sternly getting out of the car -snapping me back to reality- before opening the back door to let them in, "In you get."

The shorter girl looks up at me with her big, sad, teary brown eyes that bore right into my soul and melt my heart. I gently smile at her and motion for her to get in. She looks to the floor like she's embarrassed to look at me; as if she's not good enough to do so, scared that I will scold her for it. Her companion however looks angrily out the window like a teenager who's been caught red handed but doesn't want to admit it.

"Belts on" I smile at them as Mike gets in.

The ride to the station is an awkward silence. I glance back a few times to see the smaller girl snuggled up to the bigger; clutching onto her hand for dear life. The taller girl's icy exterior slowly melts away and she eases into the embrace of the other girl.

 **|The Fosters|**

Once we get the girls into the station and seated on the bench, we ask their names . The younger looks up at the older looking for assurance but she receives a glare. I conclude that the older one definitely doesn't want to go home. I ask their ages and if they are sisters; the younger confirms before informing us that she's 6 and her sister's 8, she has the same twang as her sister. The older kicks the younger one scolding her.

"Stop it. Now we need to get you both home, I'm sure your parent's are looking for you both." I say as sternly as possible trying to get their names.

"They won't be."the younger girl smiles nonchalantly kicking her legs back and forth off of the end of the bench.

"And why would that be?" I enquire.

"They died." The older snaps staring me right in the eye with a look of utter contempt.

"Who looks after you both then?"

"Me!" Replies the older

"Now I'm sure that's not true..."

I am not met with a reply but the younger girl yawns sleepily resting her head on the older's shoulder. I then realise that it's 1am and these two young girls are not in bed and have got nowhere to go. I decide that they're going to stay at mine for the night and I'll take them back to the station in the morning. I call child protective services and explain the situation; they clear Lena and I for fostering Jane Doe one and two. By the time I return to the bench both are fast asleep leaving me no choice but to wake them.

When I get them to the house I give them blankets and head upstairs to find something for them to sleep in but when I return they are both sleeping soundly on the armchair together. I shrug and tuck them in gently, turning all nights except the lamp next to the armchair on.

I head upstairs to bed and gently shake Lena to wake her. She groggily listens to my explanation of the two young girls on the couch before we both fall asleep.

 **|The Fosters|**

I'm wakened the next morning by a bloodcurdling scream, a Mariana scream to be specific. I'm pretty sure she's woke the whole house up if not the entire neighbourhood. I drag my tired body downstairs to see her staring at the two startled little girls who are wiping their sleep filled eyes.

"Who are they?" She asks with way more attitude than I was prepared for at 6am.

I then explain who they are (ignoring her sass) and she smiles at them understandingly; she herself had been in the same position a few years ago. The younger girl hides her face in her sister's shoulder for protection, snuggling closer to her, clearly very shaken up. The older girl on the other hand glares at Mariana, angry at her for scaring her sister. This type of sibling relationship seems pretty common amongst foster kids; the stronger one protects the weaker. Mariana shrugs the girl's anger off.

"Sorry I woke you both, would you like to help me make breakfast?" She asks sweetly.

The older crosses her arms and shakes her head while the younger comes out from behind her sister, looking at Marina with bright eyes and a smile making both Mariana and I giggle. Mariana knows just how to deal with shyer kids, she was one herself and must give off a calming or familiar vibe.

"I'll take that as a yes, come on then!" Mariana smiles holding her hand out to the girl who quickly takes it and skips into the kitchen with her.

This leaves the older girl and I in the living room, I can feel her glare on me. She's got a serious attitude for an eight year old. As we sit in silence we can hear Mariana and the younger girl giggling in the kitchen, the girl's chatting away to Mariana. This clearly angers the girl as her face screws up and she mutters something.

"What was that?" I ask raising an eyebrow expecting her to have said something really rude.

"I said: 'I'm her sister!', I should be taking care of her not Mary-Anne or whatever her stupid name is!" The girl says to me rolling her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

I woke up to Mariana screaming about fifteen minutes ago but I knew it was nothing so I never got up to check on her. I decided that deserved to have 10 more minutes in bed since it's a Saturday morning after all. I yawn and roll out of bed before bregrudgingly heading downstairs.

When I enter the family room I see Stef having a stare off with a little girl. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not still asleep but sure enough the girl is still there sending Stef dirty looks. There is a girl. In our house. Having a stare off with Stef. I know this family is not normal by any stretch of the imagination but I'd say **this** was the weirdest thing I've seen since arriving at the Adams-Foster household.

"Did I miss something?" I mutter under my breath while raising an eyebrow then going into the kitchen for a drink without waiting for a reply.

There's noise coming from the kitchen which makes me roll my eyes and makes me feel slightly nauseous in all honesty; I hate people in the morning. I step inside to see Mariana and _another_ little girl trying to make pancakes(emphasis on trying part). They are both covered in flour and smiling from ear to ear, the sound of their laughter fills the air alongside some disney princess music. Normally I'd groan but the girl is pretty cute dancing around giggling. I can almost feel my heart melting.

Not wanting to intrude; I step around the commotion towards the fridge but just as I open the door both of their heads turn to me. The girl hides behind Mariana in fear. The phrase "deer in a headlight" comes to mind. I am in all honesty hurt at this reaction but I try not to show it.

"It's okay, that's just my sister Callie. She won't hurt you." Mariana reassures the small girl.

"Hi, what's you're name?" I ask crouching down to her level smiling and she replies with a shrug.

"Her sister told her not to tell anyone," Mariana shrugs and I nod.

"Do you two want a hand?" I ask, they both nod in response so I take the mix and stir it properly before cooking the pancakes the way they were meant to be made.

It doesn't take long for me to make enough for the whole family and our two guests. I put the on plates and the three of us put them out on the table. I shout the rest of them down for breakfast. Our house has always got something happening, no matter what so where some people may linger on the fact that my foster moms brought home some children during the night somehow, I decide not to dote on it.

We sit down and I can't help but laugh as the little girl licks her lips; her eyes widening with joy and her fork raised dramatically in anticipation. Suddenly she's digging in to her pancakes, shovelling large bites into her small mouth, the chunks barely fit and she struggles to chew. Mariana and I glance at each other and smile, she's completely adorable. When we hear the older girl's footsteps, the younger straightens up, wipes her mouth and straightens her mouth. She begins to cut her pancake into more manageable mouthfuls and avoids eye-contact with Mariana and I. The contrast between the happy, carefree girl and the serious, slightly scared one in front of us is scary.

The older girl sits down next to the younger and elbows her. She whispers something along the lines of "you better have not told them your name, we can't go back". The younger girl nods not taking her eyes off of her food. She looks upset, her bottom lip begins to quiver and before I can do anything; she takes off out of the room and out the front door. I follow her and find her on the porch crying her little heart out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask putting my arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I d...don't want to go back..." She manages to get out through tears, I note that she has an accent; Scottish maybe.

"It's going to be ok." I tell her pulling her into a hug.

I can feel the sobs shaking her body, her breathing is laboured. In between long period of sobs she gasps for air. It seems like a panic attack. I tell her to breath that; it's ok and slowly she begins to calm down. I kiss her forehead and suggest we go inside. She nods and gently reaches for my hand. Her soft hand is so small in mine.

As we go inside I feel her grip tighten slightly. She's still sniffling but she's plastered a grin on her face. I'm curious as to why she was so scared to go home. Maybe she's a foster kid and is in a bad home. The girl she's with is probably her sister. Her sister seems pretty aggressive from what I've seen, but maybe she's just trying to protect her sister; I can relate to that.

We re-enter the kitchen to see her sister in a full scale argument with Stef about something and Lena's standing shaking her head trying to figure out what to do. Jesus, Brandon, Mariana and Jude are all watching wide eyed. None of us know what to say. The tension is almost unbearable.

"Kirsten, stop it." I hear the girl's small voice say.

Silence falls upon the room as everyone stares at the little girl by my side. Her free hand raises as if to protect herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena's POV

I wake up and decide to lay for a while. My mind drifts from thought to thought until I hear Callie calling the house down for breakfast. I roll out of bed, put on my robe and slippers and head downstairs. As I descend the stairs I see a small figure run out the front door followed closely by Callie. I decide to give them space and head to breakfast. I am thankful for the lie in after Stef woke me to tell me about the girls.

I enter the kitchen and am met by noise; Stef, Mariana and one of the girls are seated at the table. Stef is arguing with the girl about going outside after her sister. I quietly take a seat at the table and push my pancakes around my plate with my fork.

One by one the boys enter and begin to eat their breakfast. They all still half asleep so they don't really notice the little girl opposite Stef or the fact that she and Stef are arguing. Suddenly the arguing escalates and the small girl stands up facing Stef off. She looks slightly unsure of herself at first but as she quickly realises Stef will not harm her; she regains her composure.

"I will tell **not** you my name! We're not going back! Just let us go and we won't bother you anymore!" The girl screams at Stef

"Don't talk to me like that! You are going home and you are going to tell me your name!" Stef shouts back standing up

The boys turn bewildered and face the screaming pair finally realising what was going on. Their eyes are like saucers as they watch the drama unfolding. I can tell Stef is really close to losing it. I decide to try and intervene. I get up and stand beside Stef. I have no clue how to help. I stand and think for a minute but a small voice pulls me out of my thoughts. The words that escape my mouth are no good. I sit myself back down, defeated.

"Kirsten, stop it." Says a slightly smaller girl beside Callie.

She has dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair with sun bleached blonde tips. She has chubby cheeks, a chubbier build and a turned up nose. She looks exotic, the antithesis of her sister who has lighter hair and eyes. Her sister has freckles covering her face and a very frail, skinny build. In all honesty if I hadn't known any better I'd have said they weren't related.

"So, your name's Kirsten?" Stef asks the angry girl who was just referred to as Kirsten

"No." She replied stubbornly crossing her arms and furrowing her brown; earning stifled giggles from the rest of the room except her sister

"Yes it is! You're Kirsten and I'm Cora! Stop lying, they'd find out eventually." Sighed the exasperated 6 year old.

"What a lovely name Cora, I'm Lena." I say smiling warmly introducing myself before introducing the rest of the family to her.

Her sister, Kirsten just sighs and sits down in her seat with her arms crossed , a frown on her face and her bottom lip stuck out. It wasn't long ago my kids pulled that face when they didn't get what they wanted. I smile at the girl. She's cute in her own way.

Mariana and Callie talk with Cora. They seem to have taken to her. Callie sits the girl on her lap and they talk about cars or something like that, this conversation engages the boys and soon enough she seems like part of the family and has been her whole life. The laughter and smiling that I see makes me so sad to think that they'll be leaving soon, really soon.

"My dream car is a baby blue beetle!" Cora announces animatedly continuing the conversation.

Stef and I share a smile. The family really seems to love the little girl, her sister on the other hand seems too guarded. I bet she'd be lovely if we gave her a chance...

But we can't because they have a home to get back to.


	4. Chapter 4

Mariana's POV

I really don't want Cora to go home, she's cute and funny and I've always wanted a little sister. It's a total shame about her sister's attitude; she reminds me of Callie when she first came and I hate to admit it but she's also a little like myself when I was younger. As a child I was a total diva, I threw tantrums daily about how my hair sat etc, so I really hope she's not as like me as she seems. I wish they could stay, I bet they're in a bad foster home with drug dealers and creepy perverts. The thought of letting them go back to a system that fails kids left right an centre makes me uneasy. They could be going back to abuse and I'd have no way of helping, of saving the vulnerable little girls that are growing on me.

It's 10am on a Saturday morning and I'm sat on the couch watching cartoons with Cora, she begged me to find 'Noddy' on youtube and I did. It's a weird show with a really obnoxious theme song but it's keeping her quite and she seems to really enjoy it. Her sister, Kirsten is sat in the armchair trying to look disinterested and serious but it's clear she too really likes the show, her mature facade isn't as good as she thinks it is.

"Hey kiddos, I'm gonna have to take the girls down to the station soon." Mom says entering and sitting on the couch.

The chilled atmosphere is gone. My stomach drops. Cora crawls over towards me and snuggles into me, it's clear she wants to stay as much as I want her too. I can feel the wetness of tears on my shirt as she silently cries onto my shoulder. I look to my Mom for help who shrugs trying to keep it 'professional'. I try whispering soothing things into her ear while softy rubbing her back and it seems to work. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and wipes her tears away with her sleeve, sliding over to her original position on the couch. I hear he sniffle as she settles back down/

"I hate to ask, but why do you two not want to go home?" Mom asks them both, Cora shrugs.

"Our foster parent's aren't nice they.. Em.. They take medicine and act funny and drink alcohol all the time... When they drink they get angry and they... Hit us... It's ok when it's just me but last night... Last night they hurt Cora and I could't save her... I'm meant to save her..." Kirsten says beginning to cry at the start and ends up crying hysterically by the end.

Cora gets up from her seat and rushes over to hug her sister. She tries whispering like I had done to her not long ago and when that fails she kisses her on the forehead and tells her it will be alright (I'm assuming that's what Callie done earlier). And when that fails she begins to sing a song.

"I love you, you love me,

We're a happy family

With a great big hug

And a kiss from me to you

Won't you say you love me too" She sings with her sweet little voice making me want to cry.

Mom also looks like she is going to cry too as the sweet little girl kisses her sister on the cheek and wipes her tears away with her thumbs. A proud smile on her face as she notices her sister is no longer crying. She bounces happily back over to her space on the couch. She's precocious in the most adorable way imaginable.

"Mission accomplished."I hear her whisper to herself doing a small air punch in relief.

I smile at how cute she is and go to ruffle her hair but when I move my hand towards her she flinches. Her whole body tenses as if preparing for an impact of some sort. Then she realises what she has done, she turns to face me with big guilty doe eyes. She gives me an apologetic smile and I give her a genuine one in return. She turns her attention back to the TV and wriggles further back on the couch so only her feet are over the edge.

I catch Mom staring sadly between the young girls. I know what she's thinking because I'm thinking it too: it's not fair, they're so young and sweet, they deserve to be happy and we could give them that. I really want them to stay. With that Mom sighs, stands up and leaves the room clearly torn. I decide to focus on the silly show that was on, it must not be that bad because the girls seem immersed in it. It doesn't really make sense to me.

As the end title rolls the girls quietly sing along and they both shake their heads from side to side in time, on the last note they throw both hands half heartedly in the air. It seems that they watch this show so often that they have a dance routine for the end titles.

I smirk as Callie enters the room now dressed. She takes a place on the couch and Cora greets her, she the proceeds to relay the entire storyline of the episode she just watched to Callie who was amused by the animated child.

"So then Noddy said 'Sorry' which was the right thing to do!" Cora says quickly, so I could only just make it out.

"It sure was, wasn't it?" Callie replies biting her lip to stifle a giggle

"Yeah, it was... I love Noddy and once my mum took me to go and see it with Jay and Caleb and we saw Noddy and he was right there on the stage it was so cool but Kirsten didn't come because she's a big girl..." Cora gets out without taking a breath.

"Woah slow down," Callie chuckles.

I can't help but laugh too. I look over and Kirsten rolls her eyes before giggling at her sister. Cora pouts playfully pretending we hurt her feelings. Callie decides now is the perfect time to tickle her and seconds later she's squealing with laughter.

I notice Kirsten laughing at her little sister's expense. I decide to sneak over and tickle her too. Now we've got two little girls laughing hysterically. The commotion brings Mom and Mama downstairs.

"What is going on in here?" Mama asks before taking the time to look.

We decide that the girls have had enough and let them go, they both grin from ear to ear. It's a genuine smile and the first one I've saw on the older girl's face. She's pretty cute when she smiles.

Mom and Mama look at each other and share a smile. I think I know what they're thinking, I hope I'm right. I mean, I've always wanted little sisters...

Stef's POV

As Lena and I are discussing the girls we hear shrieks of laughter coming from the family room. We decide to investigate. When we get there Lena asks what is going on but it's pretty clear that Callie and Mariana were tickling the younger girls just like big sisters. It's funny to me how 24 hours ago I never knew either girl existed and now I can't imagine them leaving, I don't want to. Lena and I want to report their former foster home and have them stay with us. Where will we put them? That's the question we've been trying to answer but for now I don't care. They're staying no matter what. They're family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A** **/N:** **Hi thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. I just finished my exams yesterday which means I have more time to update and have got quite a few ideas for future chapters, so yeah here's chapter 5..(PS what's your opinions on author's notes?)**

 **UPDATED A/N: I am re-editing this story in December 2015 and find it so strange that this was written in May... Note to self: _UPDATE MORE_ **

**PS: Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Jude's POV

I headed back to bed after my breakfast. Who on earth gets up at 9 am on a Saturday? There were two girls at breakfast Cora and Kirsten. Callie seemed to get on with the younger one Cora I think, in fact everyone did but no one really paid much attention to Kirsten. I walk downstairs to the family room. I see the younger girl sat in between Callie and Mariana watching Power Rangers. Her sister is sat herself on the armchair, her arms folded across her chest, knees up at her chest. She's staring at the ceiling

I approach her and see she has tears in her eyes. It makes me angry that Callie is just ignoring her; it wasn't long ago that she was the one that was angry and defensive. It's sad that they've not noticed.

"Hey, Kirsten isn't it?" I ask and she replies with a nod, "I'm Jude. You don't seem to be having much fun here, would you like to play or something?"

"Yeah..." She smiles slightly.

I hold out my hand and she grabs it. I lead her into the back yard. She decides that we're making up a dance routine(despite me telling her I'm a terrible dancer).

"And point...left step... pirouette... Fan kick... Splits...curtsey..." She teaches me (although I can't get anywhere close to the splits). She sighs "Jude when you fan kick make sure your leg is highest in the middle, yes like that."

It's kind of funny how bossy she is but at the same time she's a pretty good dancer. She makes me run her routine again but this time I fall over my feet while turning and land face first on the grass. She giggles.

"Are you ok?" She asks and I shake my head 'yes' but she doesn't agree, "You're not! Your leg's bleeding!"

I am dragged into the kitchen by the girl. She pushes me onto a seat before asking where the first aid kit is kept. I point to the drawer and she retrieves the green box and opens it up finding antiseptic cream, wipes and plasters. She cleans the graze on my knee and places a plaster on it. She pats my knee and smiles up at me telling me she's done. Kirsten quickly cleans her mess and sits down across from me

"So Kirsten other than dancing what else do you enjoy?" I ask her breaking the silence.

"Well I like makeup and reading... Actually I love reading, sometimes more than my sister!" She giggles, "So what about you?"

"Well... I like playing video games and reading too... but probably not as much as you." I answer.

Mama enters the kitchen and smiles at us. She begins to prepare lunch makes small talk with us. There is a comfortable atmosphere that is, until Kirsten unitientionally makes it really awkward.

"When do we have to go 'home'?" She asks innocently.

Mama looks uncomfortable as she tries to avoid the question. I can see in her eyes that she's hiding something from us but I brush it off deciding I'll ask her later. Kirsten looks irritated at the lack of answer she receives.

Just as Mama finishes making her 9th sandwich Mariana and Callie walk in to the kitchen. As Callie goes to ruffle my hair I pull away, showing her I'm annoyed at her; she ignored an 8 year old. I see the confused look on her face but act like I don't. She knows full well what she's done wrong, she's not stupid. I can't believe that she can't see how much she's like the little girl.

Kirsten is telling me about a book she read called The Suitcase Kid. I am trying to listen intently but I can't focus. All I can think about is the look she had on her face when they all ignored her.

As lunch is served I hear Mama ask where Cora is; Callie and Mariana tell her that she fell asleep. Mama sighs and goes to check if she'll wake up anytime soon but returns seconds later. She has a worried look on her face.

"She's not there." Mama sighs, "Stef!

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Mom says entering the room with her hands up."Help us find Cora." Mama instructs her.

We all search the house and she is nowhere to be found, Kirsten begins to look worried but she's not the only one; where would a six year old disappear to.

Brandon and Jesus come out of their rooms due to all the noise and ask us whats wrong. When we tell them Jesus' mouth drops.

"Little girl with brown hair and about this tall?" He asks and we all nod, "I saw her running down the street a few minutes ago from my window...I didn't know who she was, I swear."

"It's okay Jesus, we believe you. What direction was she headed?" Mom asks and he points in the direction of the main road.

I am worried about the girl, just because I never really spoke to her doesn't mean I don't care; it was just she seemed to have enough attention and didn't really look like she wanted that much anyway. I look down at Kirsten and she's not crying as I'd assume, she has a look of anger on her face. She's only six for goodness sakes anything could happen to her; the world is full of terrible people.

"I'm going to kill her." She sighs clearly not meaning it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Runaway Love

 **A/N: I know Cora acts older that a six year old but she's meant to have already been an old soul and going into the foster system made her grow up quickly. Thanks for all the follow, faves and reviews; it's so encouraging to see people actually like this story. I found this chapter difficult to write(hence the longer time to update) sorry. I love Jesus in this one though.**

Cora's POV

I wake up and hear Stef and another woman talking. I wasn't really paying much attention until I heard my name. Where am I? Did I fall asleep ?

"I'd never forgive myself if I let Cora and Kirsten go and they get more abuse." I hear Stef say to the woman, Lena I think.

"I know love but we just can't afford two more children..." Is all I hear Lena say before I stop paying attention

Not again... They only want one kid, not two. No one ever wants two! If they can't take two of us I'll go and Kirsten can stay. They always hit her more than me and I don't really like how they all call me cute all the time, I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl, I'm six! I don't need anyone... I can live in the park, we passed on in the car on the way here

I get up off of the couch and tiptoe quietly to the door. I open it and go through making sure to close it quietly behind me. As soon as I get out I run in the direction of the park as fast as I can. My legs hurt but I don't stop, I can't Kirsten needs to be happy again l like she was when we had a mummy and a daddy and a brother...

It doesn't take long before I get there and it's empty. The swing is moving in the wind, making a squeaking sound. I take myself to the wooden castle climbing frame and hide inside. 'I will be ok. I'm a big girl now.' I tell myself. To pass the time I sing songs to myself quietly.

I realise after singing some songs I realise that it's pretty lonely being a grown up. I don't like being myself anymore. I start to cry because I'm scared. I want my mummy and daddy, I want to go home... I wish we didn't have to change houses and go to this place, they all talk funny and my mummy and daddy left us; they took our little brother Caleb too; since he was so little a family wanted him and Kirsten said ok. She says he won't remember me any more... I wonder if mummy and daddy remember me too, my granda used to tell me that Heaven is where you go when you die and you can be happy forever. I hope one day I'll be able to visit...

Then I hear it, my name; they're looking for me. As I go to climb out of the play structure I feel a big arm wrap around me dragging me out, I try to scream but there's a hand over my mouth. No! NO!

I see the family outside the park. They don't see me or whoever is taking me. I keep trying to scream but the hand stops me. I kick and try and hit the person but they just tighten their grip on me. My legs hurt, my arms are sore... I'm tired

As I am carried away by the running person, I see the boy Jesus spot me and he begins to run but it's too late. My eyes close. The next thing I know I'm being thrown in to a warehouse somewhere, they're checking me over and giving me a 'room'. They lock the door behind me. I shouldn't have been bad. It's all my fault...

Jesus' POV

It was all my fault she got away, I can't help but blame myself for her getting so far. We decide to go look at the park and search, before we go in Moms tell us all that when we find her not to shout at her etc, just to shout them over. I shrug not really paying attention.I am paying attention to a creepy looking dude dressed all in black in the play park but I can't make out his face.

As moms tell me off for not listening I take my eyes off him for a second. When I glance back he's got a girl in his grip and she doesn't look happy; he has his hand over her mouth and she's kicking.

Then it hits me; that's Cora and he's kidnapping her. I take off without saying anything my family. The man spots me and he too begins to run; I run as fast as my legs will carry me but it's not enough. I see him through her in the back of a black van, get in and speed off.

I let her get away twice... TWICE! What kind of person am I, I can't believe what I've done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N **I am so, so sorry that it's taken me so long to update I had writer's block and I couldn't get myself in a sad enough mindset to write this. The song at the end is called "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews they mean a lot to me and I am so grateful for each and every one.**

Lena's POV

It's been 3 days since they took her and I can't help but feel responsible for it. Bill gave us a box of pictures of the girls so we could go through them and find a picture of Cora. I got through about three of the pictures before I broke down sobbing; the pictures ranged from recent to when Kirsten was a newborn. They where normal, happy girls with a family and a good life and look at them now. I chose the three pictures that looked most like her: one of her wearing a princess crown with a red rose on it, another of her on her 5th birthday smiling at the camera, candy in hand and pale blue eye shadow on and the third(and most recent) is of her Kirsten and a boy who Kirsten informs me is their younger brother; he has big dark, dark brown eyes and looks just like Cora, they are smiling falsely and she doesn't look anywhere near as happy as before.

We've been granted permission to foster Kirsten for now. She hasn't spoken much or cried, it's clear she doesn't really understand. Stef seems to blame herself. Jesus, he won't eat, he doesn't say much he just lies in his room. Mariana tries not to seem upset and does her best to keep Kirsten distracted but I can tell she's shaken up... We all are; we witnessed a kidnapping

Callie, Jude and Brandon seem to be almost unaffected but are probably just hiding their worry from Stef and I. I know it's not the best but we've got a lot on our plates at the moment and it doesn't seem the right time to tackle the issue

I just pray that she's okay. I just want to get to know her, I don't know what to do with myself

Life isn't fair and it's times like these that we see the true cruelty it is capable of. The world is full of good people but a twisted few ruin life for others. It feels like they went out of their way to hurt me, it's like they tore my heart out.

I can't even begin to imagine where she is now.

Cora's POV

I'm scared. I want Kirsten, I want to be with the nice ladies and Mari and Callie. These men are bad men. They put me in a little walled yard because I'm too pale. I think I've got least they gave me water. I can hear other children crying out for water. For some reason it's less scary knowing there's other children here.

When I arrived they took me to a room they called the assessment room and they gave me a check up. They said that I'll "do well" whatever that means.

Next they took me to another room and made me read, they were really surprised I could read and they made me do maths, I like 's too hot right now and I don't have any shade, I don't know what to do.

Stef's POV

As I am raking leaves in the backyard I hear Callie's guitar strumming. She begins to sing and she's actually pretty good:

"She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,

without a care in the world,

And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.

It's been a long day and there's still work to do,

She's pullin at me sayin "Cal I need you,"

"There's a ball at the palace and I've been invited and I need practice my dancing."

"Oh please, Callie, please."

So I'll dance with cinderella while she is here in my arms,

'Cause I know something the prince never new.

Oh, I'll dance with cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song,

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone..."

I hear her trail off and then sniffling. She's crying. It's all because of those men.. They took her away before we knew what we had.

I've known that life's not fair for quite sometime but I try to protect my own... I failed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N: hi guys I'm so, so sorry for not updating; I had writer's block and a lot going on.. This update's quite short, I apologise I hope to update more frequently from now on, as always thanks for all of the support in the for of follows and reviews etc I really appreciate it and love you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

Mike's POV

When I got the call I couldn't believe my ears; there was a raid on a warehouse, they thought it was going to be filled with drugs. Instead it was filled with children, they were in cells and some where **even** kept outside for days, maybe weeks in small yards with walls 4 meters high. When they told me that these children where being sold to families for thousands of dollars it kind of made sense, these kids would be grateful for anything after their ordeal and who wouldn't want a child like that. I hate admitting that.

Then it dawned upon me; that girl... Cora could be one of the kids found. So I got in my car and raced down to the scene.

That's when I saw her, the small, frail girl being wrapped in a blanket and it was her. She was looking around herself and hadn't really reacted to what was going on. The other children were screaming for their parents or grandparents and all she done was stare at her face was badly sunburned, they obviously kept her outside like an animal. Her eyes where glazed over fixed on an object in the distance.

I approached her and asked her if she remembered me. She bit her lip and nodded. I told her that I could take her to Stef and Lena and her eyes lit up. The corners of my mouth pulled up into a smile.

TIME JUMP

That takes us to now. We are in my car headed to Stef and Lena's and apart from the radio it's silent. As we pull up and get out of the car I can tell she's nervous. I am about to knock at the door when Cora tugs at my sleeve.

"Are they angry?" She asks looking terrified.

"Of course they're not, they missed you so much," I tell her honestly as I knock at the door.

Lena's POV

I am making dinner when I hear a knock at the door. I answer it to see Mike standing with Cora by his side. Tears fall from my eyes as I hug the girl, then check her to see if she's ok and she is. I don't know what to do. He explains how he found her and that he'll have to take her down to the station for questioning. She looks so vunerable.

"Stef! Kids! Get down here!" I yell up the stairs leading Cora gently to the family room..

Stef arrives first and her jaw literally drops. She pulls the girl into a hug. Cora is beaming. The rest of the family(minus Kirsten) join us one by one and they all greet her in their own way.

Then we hear light footsteps coming down the stairs. Cora runs into the hallway and the two sisters run and hug each other. Kirsten finally cries and she tells her sister to never leave her again. They eventually break apart after quite some time and re-enter the family room holding hands, grinning from ear to ear.

Stef and I decide to tell everyone that we have decided to foster the girls for the time being which earns a cheer from everyone.

Callie's POV

After dinner we all went to bed early. Kirsten normally went in beside Mariana and I invited Cora to sleep in beside me. She smiled and yawned before snuggling into my side on the sofa, as I stand up she wraps her arms and legs around me, I shrug and carry her; she's really light anyway and has had a tough few days.

I take the girl up to my room an grab one of mariana's old shirts and a pair of her old shorts and give them to the small child. She can barely lift her head off my shoulder so I decide to get her ready myself.

As I lay in bed trying to sleep I cant help but imagine what happened to the girl wherever she was. The horrific possibilities made my stomach churn as she began to gently snore(it was more like whistle like and light).

I don't know exactly when I fell asleep, but I did and the next thing I knew it was the morning. I woke to the sun streaming in through the curtains. Disorientated and still half asleep; I felt two little arms around my waist. My eyes shot open wide and as I looked down I remembered inviting the little girl to sleep with me.

I wrapped my arms around her as I knew I couldn't get away without waking the poor girl. I let my eyes close a few times but I could only bare to close them for seconds before my mind begin conjuring up 'what if's and 'maybe's about where Cora had been. These thoughts eventually caused me to shudder.

I felt Cora stir in my arms. She woke slowly; yawning and squinting her eyes at the light. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and they were filled with fear and her whole body tensed to the point of shaking in my arms. Once she took in her surrounding she relaxed significantly and smiled up at me apologetic. I assured her that she's ok and suggested we went for breakfast; she nodded in reply so we untangled ourselves form each other headed downstairs. I can't help but smile at the little skip in her step as she approaches the stairs.

You'd never have known that she was abducted a few days ago and before that was an orphan living in an abusive foster home. But you know what they say kids are resilient.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: There's absolutely no excuse other than life got busy; Christmas, prelims, projects, performances, easter, family stuff and exams etc. However I've finally left school and have just got to sit my 4 exams. So sorry that I'm _that_ author...**

Stef's POV

I awake to a gentle tug on my sheets. I open my eyes to see Cora looking at me with big teary brown eyes. She is shaking and sniffling. Another nightmare, she's been having them at least once a week for the month and a half we've had the girls. I lift up the sheet and let her in. I know it's not ideal but how else am I to console the the little girl who'd seen God knows what when she had been kidnapped.

Lena convinced her to go to a councillor. It doesn't seem to help. Cora tries to convince them she remembers nothing, the councilor said that she might not remember; that her subconscious suppressed it. It's times like this that I know she remembers something. I close my eyes and decide to go back to sleep.

"They were bad men.." She sniffles snuggling into me.

"I know... What did they do?" I ask hopefully.

"They made me sleep outside.. They made sure I could read and they gave me a check up." She yawns.

"A check up?" I ask, scared of how she'll answer.

"Yeah like the doctor, they said I don't breathe good but that I was cute so I'd make them a lot.." I sigh, they were planning on selling her.

"Do you remember anything else?" I whisper.

"Yeah Caleb-" she trailed off.

I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep with the thoughts racing through my mind. The girl had been caught up in a child trafficking ring.

Somehow I manage to fall asleep quickly and awake to the sun streaming though the curtains. Lena is standing by the door staring at us. Cora's lying in the exact same position she fell asleep in; thank god she's not a wriggler because I don't think I'd have got any sleep. I try to get up without waking her but as soon as I move her eyes are open and she's beginning to sit up.

"Morning," Lena smiles at us, Cora rubbing her eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

"Sorry.. Again," yawns Cora.

"You've nothing to be sorry for sweetie," Lena replies, "Now how about we go downstairs for breakfast?"

The little brunette bounces out of the bed and begins to race down the stairs giggling.

"No running!" I call after her, "Did you hear her last night? She was talking about the kidnappers and they were planning on selling her.. She mentioned a name."

"I heard... 'Caleb' but she didn't tell you who he was" Lena replies

"Caleb?" I hear a little voice from the doorway ask, "Our brother's called Caleb..."

We both turn around to an inquisitive Kirsten standing with her hands on her hips. Lena and I share a glance in shock; although she had mentioned it before. Kirsten then goes on to tell us that a nice family wanted him because he was little and cute, she told us that he was only 2 when they left the UK and was about 3 now. My heart breaks for these girls; they don't seem to get a break. It's times like these I question what the hell God was thinking to let this go on(if he even existed),

We talk with her for a little before joining Cora downstairs. She's sat at the table swinging her legs grinning; one of her pigtails has come undone in the night and her my little pony pyjama shirt has risen at the side showing off her hip. She's quite a girl. Kirsten rolls her eyes at her and fixes her shirt before undoing her second pigtail. I laugh at the little perfectionist who's hair always seemed fixed, never anything out of place.

I grab boxes of cereal and put them on the table and Lena places the milk down. Cora fires in and pours herself a bowl of Cornflakes while Kirsten has Cheerios. I grab a cup of coffee and sit at the table waiting for the older kids to wake up.

"So.. Cora, what were you saying about Caleb last night?" I ask her.

"He was there..." She says though a mouth of corn flakes.

My jaw drops, I don't know what to say but I'm sure he hadn't been found. The kidnappers got away with some of the kids before the raid and he must have been one of them. The only thing is I had no idea he was missing...


	10. Chapter 10

Lena's POV

Pretty soon the table fills up. Kirsten and Cora have their cereal finished by the time the last person was sits down. They request a glass of juice each politely and sip on it while the other's eat. We all speak about how for some reason no one had plans, with it being a Saturday this was rare. I look at the warm day outside and decide we should have a family day out to the beach. As soon as I suggest it everyone's eyes light up and there is a buzz about the room. Everyone eats quickly and they hurry off to get ready.

That is with the exception of the two youngest girls. They look uncomfortable. Kirsten speaks up and reminds me they don't have swim suits. I sigh and chastise myself.

"How about we stop and get some on the way there?" Stef suggests saving the day, their eyes light up and are both racing up the stairs to get ready.

The house is a hub of activity for the next half hour. There's shouting and bickering in every room except the kitchen. Then a frantic looking Cora runs into the kitchen followed close behind by Kirsten holding a hair brush. I can't help but laugh at the girls as they run around the table; Cora's just about made it back out when Brandon appears in the doorway and picks up the six year old tickling her and teasing her. Kirsten is stood below laughing at her sister. As if the scene is not sweet enough as it is Jesus comes out of nowhere and puts a giggling Kirsten over his shoulder pretending he's lost her. Mariana walks into the kitchen laughing followed by Stef, Callie and Jude who all find the scene hilarious; Kirsten still upside down trying to brush a wriggling Cora's hair.

It's times like these that make everything worthwhile; the lost sleep, the stressful days and the numerous social work visits. These kids are not numbers or files they're just little girl's who've had it tough; they're not sob stories or lost causes. They have a future and something to look forward to; a life beyond the abuse and maltreatment they have suffered. It doesn't take much to make these kids happy. They're grateful for food on the table, tucking them in at night and cuddles when they're scared. I thank God that Stef found them because they needed us and we needed them. They're family.

After everything calms down Mariana convinces Cora to let her fix her hair and she does it in two 'mickey mouse' buns as Cora called them. Kirsten secured her hair in two pigtails and we were ready to go.

We stopped at Target to pick up some bathing suits for the girls; Cora decides on a purple bikini that comes with a rash guard that has rainbow zigzags on it and Kirsten picks the same set but in pink with a paisley pattern. They were so excited and grateful for the bathing suits their little eyes were wide at the selection and were a bit spoiled for choice.

 **A/N: next chapter the Beach!**


End file.
